


A Promise

by Fumm95



Category: Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Both of them are protective idiots, Conversations, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: While on the air boat, Cal and Silvia have time to talk over what just happened to the pack and what that means.





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for something similar to this before the last chapter came out and then spent way too long trying to figure out how to work it into the story what with everything that happened in chapter 6. These two are both protective idiots and I love them.

It wasn’t until they had made it safely onto Katherine’s boat that Silvia felt her body relax, at least somewhat. Across the small space, the woman in question was focused on preparing for their escape, while Nik sat at her side, staring into the bayou with an inscrutable expression, and Cal…

Cal sat on the wooden seat behind the two, nearly dwarfing it with his size, his face buried in his hands.

Cautiously, she made her way over, sinking onto the bench beside him in silence. He didn’t seem to acknowledge her approach, and she said nothing, simply staring at her own hands as the propeller roared to life, the vessel vibrating with the force of its engine.

After another moment, he looked up, pained eyes softening. “Silvia. How are you doing?”

“Well, other than seeing that… _thing_ again and nearly being torn apart by your pack… good enough. Besides, I think I should be asking you that. How are you holding up?”

Something resembling his smile crossed his face, though it was a shaky, fragile facsimile of his usual expression. “As well as I could be, considering. The loss of an alpha is always… difficult but…” He sighed, running his hand roughly through his hair. “I know, at least, that it’s not your fault.”

Looking away, she bit her lip and, after a second, a warm shoulder bumped hers in a gentle nudge. “Silvia?”

She hesitated. “We don’t know that for sure.”

“What do you mean? You didn’t send the bloodwraith after him. We both know that.”

“Of course not! But…” She swallowed, forcing the words out of her suddenly dry throat. “But what if it was because we went to your pack for the Hunter’s Sage? I could have led it to him.”

“That’s not your—”

“But what if it is? Because he decided to help me? You don’t know that it had nothing to do with that.”

He sighed again. “No, but you don’t know that it did, either. He refused to help at first, remember? Don’t take the blame for something as big as this.” A pause. “You’ll just destroy yourself with guilt.”

Something about his voice caught her attention and she looked back at him to find him watching her with something she couldn’t recognize lurking in his eyes. Was it… understanding? For a moment, she contemplated asking, but instead, she shook her head. “I just… I didn’t want to put anyone else in danger. And now…” She drew a deep breath, met his gaze directly as her hands clenched into fists in her lap. “You should go.”

All she could hear was the roar of the fan and the rush of the river around them before he spoke again, surprise clear on his face. “What?”

“You should go back to your pack. Explain to them everything. You’re one of them, after all. They’re bound to take you back.”

His laugh was low and strange, almost harsh. “I have some doubt about that right now. Besides, I owe you for your help with Donny.”

“And you’ve more than paid it back. Helping with the ritual? Standing up for us against your pack? If anything, I owe you so much more than I could ever pay back, and now you’re risking more just by being here.” She bit her lip once more. “And what about Donny?”

Cal shrugged, unusually cavalier. “I don’t think it’ll be going back to the pack any time soon, if that’s what you mean. Kristof was its target. And Donny might actually be safer if I’m not around, since I’m not exactly a model pack member right now.”

“But—”

“He has the wolf in him, just as I do. He can take care of himself.”

“So can I. I used to do aikido. I’ll be fine.”

That earned her a genuine chuckle, though his expression fell almost immediately. “That’s not nearly the same thing and you know it. But… if you truly want me to leave so badly…”

She was shaking her head before she knew what she was doing. “No, it’s not that…” She tugged at her braid, wrapping the end around her finger, a faint golden ring, and released a slow breath through her nose. “I… just don’t want anything to happen to you. You didn’t ask to get dragged into this mess but here you are anyway.”

A silence fell, during which time he watched her, eyes oddly wary. “And what about Nik or Katherine? They’re here too.”

“Nik? He said himself that he’s being paid for this, so at least he gets something out of it.” She shrugged, casting her gaze at the pair sitting in front of them, apparently oblivious to their conversation. “And Katherine’s doing her own thing. We happened to be moving in the same direction for now. I doubt she’ll stay. But you…” The tugging intensified. “I don’t know how I could live with myself if something happened to you because you got involved in this.”

His gaze softened. “I understand. But you never asked to be involved in this either, and if I can help you, even a little bit, then it will be worth it. I wouldn’t be able to stay with the pack knowing that you’re being hunted either. Especially not after seeing what is hunting you.” A hint of a smile creased his eyes. “Besides, if I really wanted to be welcomed back to my pack with open arms, I’m sure bringing the head of the bloodwraith that killed Kristof would help.”

“Cal!” Without thinking, she smacked him lightly on the shoulder, and he chuckled, a lighter sound than she’d heard from him in what suddenly felt like forever.

“Sorry, sorry. A bad joke.” He paused before exhaling, slowly. “But you are right about Donny. I’ll go check on him once things calm down a little. However.” He shifted, resting a warm hand on hers. “I’ll be back soon after. I promise.”

For a moment, she stared at the golden eyes watching her with such intensity, unable to look away, but before she could move, the fan cut off and they came to a bumpy stop by a dock, rocking against the wood. In front of them, Katherine hopped to her feet with a dramatic gesture. “We’re here!”

She blinked and jerked away on instinct, her breath coming in a sudden gasp. “Good.”

A genuine smile lit up his face as he rose to his feet and offered a hand to her, his eyebrow quirked almost teasingly. “You won’t get rid of me that easily, you know.”

She took it, feeling her heart leap as he squeezed gently. It was a promise, no matter how casually made, and she smiled back. “Good to know.”


End file.
